My mist
by MannaAngel
Summary: After the school ova. Story follow Anubis leading a lazy life, when an old friend comes to visit.


Anubis had his own apartment. Leading a lazy life.  
The atmosphere of the city was calm, a bit hazy. Seemed like the sun was always shining in ray through the foggy cool air that was lingering in between the apartment blocks.  
Anubis lazily stretched out, got dressed and stepped outside and took a breath of the fresh air and hopped down the stairs into the streets.

Days seemed to be the same, yet the next morning a surprise awaited.

Same routine since waking up followed up orderly.  
Anubis opened the door but for some reason he couldn't step out. There was a lump of cloth in the way.

The lump, consequently to the voice of the door opening and a presence of a person, moved.  
Anubis' ears twitched as his curious eyes noted a presence of another pair of headpieces similar to his own. His look followed downwards and took a note of a smiling face, a few scraps of white silk, a body with lots of bare skin, the whole stomach and legs, all curled up on his door step.

The creature shifted around, unable to stretch in such a boxular space but not a whisper of dissatisfaction on its face.

»Wha...« Anubis shook his head.

»Myaam« the thing on the floor gently sang. Not opening its eyes.

»Baast« Anubis quietly repeated. Since it spoke an animal language he also spoke.  
Very confused to as what this thing, well person, was doing on his doorstep he continued to not budge and not speak.

The cat-like thing continued to snooze. Seemed to be bathing in the gentle misty sunrays.  
You could almost see the rays gently stroking her smooth skin.  
Where the rays touoched her soft fluff on her ears, it seems to go right through, causing the tiny hairs to shine, giving off the efect that her hairs were glowing; like a crown on her head.

After a bit Anubis was urged to continue with his daily routine. He retracted into his home and climbed out the window close to his door. It would seem disrespectful to step over someone let alone on them.

When he returned, near sunset time, she was gone. The purple cover she was laying on, was balled up by the side of the fence.

Anubis went inside and soon forgot about a thing so strange he could not explain. How human.  
A few days later the mist seemed to have left the area temporarely and the sun was radiating quite strongly. The heat was dry and Anubis was too hot to stay outside.

He returned home and left the front door open so the coolish breeze from the shadows of the ally could enter. Shower was necessary.  
This is going to be a very boring day he thought to himself after he freshened up and tried to get thought s of being imprisoned in his own place out of his head.

»Good evening« a higher pitched voice in his mind switched his thoughts away.  
'Hm, but it's not even evening yet', he stopped and his thoughts slightly confused.

No, the voice didn't come from his head, but from the floor in his living room.  
On the purple pillow and a low wooden table sat that wondersome figure.  
Greeting him with a glass and a bottle of wine, by the looks of it.

Obvioulsy the mysterious creature slipped in through the front door like the cool air centering lowly around the living room.

-  
»Kyaan husu he« ' Baast, what are you doing here?' Anubis asked, sitting down at the table facing Baast.

»Kuu n noh« 'Enjoying the cool air and drinking wine', she replied contently.  
Baast always seemed to be in a trance of happiness, as she hardly ever opened her eyes when she was enjoying herself and spoke like she sang.

Baast gently cleared her throat so she could continue their conversation in a more 'formal' way.  
»Pardon thya intrusion Anyubis« she spoke in a slurry english.

Anubis looked at her from the side, untrustingly.

»Meow, come nyow Anyubis. Let the past times slide.« She tried to reassure him that she was not planning to trick him or anything.

»Houu did you find this place?« Anubis asked.

Baast chucled and took a sip from her glass. »I was just drifting around and senysed a familiar smyell that reminded me of home, so I settled dyown for a nyap.« She offered the opened bottle to Anubis.

Anubis was still a bit unsure but reluctantly took the bottle as a token of good will. He poured himself a glass and drank it with Baast.

They sat like that in silence for a while.

»When are youu leaving?« Anubis asked.  
Baast opened her eyes and glanced sharply at Anubis - who was startled by that.

»I-I didnt mean it like that« he quickly replied.  
»Ah...« Baast replied.  
»Youu could stay and keep me company. It's been quite a few decades since I've been wandering alone« Anubis said a bit bitterly, remembering that he was quite lonely and bored despite leading a relaxing life.  
»Well nyou knyow me. I go where the fun is«, the relaxed smile returned to Baast's face. 

~~~~~  
Baast or Bastet is an egyptian cat goddess and an OC added to this series.  
I would like to hear your opinion about this short story and your ideas for how it should continue


End file.
